Pikastar
Pikastar is a small, yellow tom with brown stripes on his back, black eyes, a lightning-shaped tail, red cheeks, and black tipped ears. Description Appearance Pikastar is short for the average male cat, but his legs are well-muscled and his teeth are in good shape. He is a yellow color, with bright red cheeks, black eyes, and black tipped ears. His tail is in the shape of a lightning-bolt. It is to be noted that both of his hind legs are a little odd-looking from his old accident. Health Pikastar is normally healthy, and hardly ever catches sicknesses or diseases. He is not noted to have any type of cancer, blood disease, or any organ problems. Physical Health Pikastar is in good shape, with muscular legs and a lean body. His legs, like stated earlier, are a bit damaged from his former accident. Yet, this does not slow him down. Mental Health Pikastar does not have any known mental illnesses. However, he does dream of his mate and children's death quite frequently, often causing a day of grief or sadness. Personality When he is in a good mood, Pikastar is happy, and good-spirited. He is loyal and cares for his clan greatly. When he is in a bad mood, he can get super angry and a bit snappy. Skills & Abilities Pikastar is swift, and electricity is stored in his red cheeks. He is capable of knowing the following moves: (Note: The descriptions of these moves are from the Black and White pokemon games.) *Thunderbolt - A strong electric blast is loosed at the target. It may also leave the target with paralysis. *Thunder - A wicked thunderbolt is dropped on the target to inflict damage. It may also leave the target with paralysis. *Volt Tackle - The user electrifies itself, then charges. It causes considerable damage to the user and may leave the target with paralysis. *Electro Ball - Life ''Before the Roleplay Pikastar was orginally a normal Pokemon, living with his Trainer in Kanto. He orginally was left at the daycare as an egg because his parent's Trainer didn't want to bother with it. He was given to his new Trainer and hatched into Pichu. Pichu also happened to be his Trainer's first pokemon because all the starters had been taken. Soon, he evolved into Pikachu. His Trainer had captured many pokemon, one of which was an Eevee who evolved into Umbreon. Much later into his life, he met a female pikachu on a cruise ship to Unova, Peach, who also was shiny. They fell in love and had two eggs, which hatched into a male and a female Pichu, who they named Percy and Penny. Sadly, though, they died during a car accident when they were driving up Twist Mountain. In his grief, Pikachu acccidentally found a way into the real world. By accident, he accidentally got more pokemon through the portal. They still were the same color and had the same features, but were cats instead. He created a clan - PokeClan- so the stranded pokemon could survive. He helped care for Umbreon's kits and acted as a fatherly figure to Emolga after her mother died. PokeClan/Roleplay Life Image ''~Coming Soon! Quotes ~Coming Soon! Character Pixels File:Pikastar.Leader.png Ceremonies ~Coming Soon! Family Mate: Peach - Deceased, residence unknown Son: Percy - Deceased, residence unknown Daughter: Penny - Deceased, residence unknown References ~Coming Soon! Trivia *He is a bit lopsided due to his broken hind legs, which mended a while ago. Official Pokemon Artwork Category:Fanfiction Category:Mossnose's Pages Category:Tomcats Category:PokeClan Cats Category:Living Category:Leaders Category:Roleplay